


Ab Aeterno

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the beginning to the very end, Castiel will always be watching over Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ab Aeterno

**Author's Note:**

> Because I realized that Castiel is old as balls and doesn't know that Dean is still alive.

I literally have an old soul. My body is as old as Jimmy Novak, a forty-year-old preacher. But my soul is older then time. My memories date back to my fathers deep voice and the chorus of angels. I remember being a tiny toddler, struggling on fat legs along a rocky beach. I recall my brother Gabriel, older and stronger then I, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me from going another step. 

“Don't step on that fish, Castiel” he told me, steering me away from the flopping, scaly creature “big plans for that fish.”

My memories go back to standing by my father side, holding an archangels dagger, shining like a beacon, my feathery black wings sheltering the world from evil.

I can remember leafy green and a humid garden, bright fruits and blue skies. A slender white hand accepting a vermilion red apple from a snakes scaly mouth. 

I can remember the screams and crashing waves and pounding rain of the Great Flood, children being torn from their mothers hands, one creaking boat riding the churning waters. 

In all my years, I had learned much. I thought I knew all there was to know, that I had felt all there was to feel. I thought I understood humanity.

Then I met Dean Winchester. 

I was always there, from the moment he was conceived. There was noise in heaven that day as we all rejoiced. The vessel of Micheal was born! Our savior had arrived.

Throughout his life, I watched. I flitted about the room the day Mary Winchester caressed her swollen belly, whispering that angels were watching over.

I raced out of a burning house as a green-eyed six-year-old carried a wailing baby out the door. A few of my feathers were singed off.

I floated, hovered, as he grew and toughened, shooting a gun at seven, protecting his brother, acting as a sentry for the baby who would one day house the soul of Lucifer.

I watched a broken young man bid goodbye to his father, then his brother. I watched as he gave up his soul for the good of the brother he had always protected.

I felt his bleeding, screaming body as I pulled him from the flames of hell, repairing his broken form. 

When my cue came, and the curtain came up, I entered the wooden barn with thunder and fanfare.

As time passed we schemed bad plotted and fought.

And then things began to change.

The world darkened and I could hear his heart crying out for me. I looked into his eyes, green as the once-lush gardens of Eden. I heard him praying to me, whispering hopes and dreams and cries for help. 

He searched purgatory for me, refusing to give up.  
I had a taste of being human, the feel of heartbreak as Dean sent me away.

I sacrificed everything for him, giving up my army, my fight.

All for Dean, the human, who I now know I loved. I will never again hear his voice or look into his Eden-green eyes. He's gone, I can feel his absence, the truth wash over me. My human is gone.


End file.
